1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for distributing content including audio and video content in a multi-room environment, and more particularly, to methods for enabling a user to pause or stop content reproduction in one viewing room, and resume content reproduction in another viewing room according to a timing condition.
2. Background Information
The distribution of audio and/or video content in a multi-room environment (e.g., residential and/or business dwelling) is a desirable aspect of consumer electronic products. Current devices, such as digital video recorders (DVRs), for example, allow for the sharing of recorded content throughout a household of video devices (e.g., set-top-boxes, television sets, etc.). With such devices, a user can pause or stop content in one room and resume viewing in another room. However, one significant problem with current devices in such a process is that many steps are required to resume the desired content.
For example, certain current devices require that the paused content be explicitly recorded on a first video device, then that the content (e.g., program) be located via navigation in a recorded programs list on a second device, and then further, that the desired scene be located via fast forwarding. The performance of each and every one of these steps with such current devices can be particularly inconvenient and time-consuming for users.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the foregoing issues and thereby provide improved methods for distributing content including audio and video content in a multi-room environment according to a timing condition. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues.